Health and disease are coeval with life. A disease of all age group practically in all parts of the world, the Diabetes mellitus (Madhumeha). Diabetes mellitus is a chronic, incurable disease which altered the metabolism of lipids, carbohydrates and proteins, it is one of the common endocrine disorders with increased risk of complications from artery diseases, myocardial infarction, hypertension, and dyslipidemia, and clinically characterized by peripheral hyperglycemia. Diabetes can be classified clinically as insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (IDDM, or type-1 diabetes) and non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM, or type-2 diabetes). Type-2 diabetes is common and found in >90% patient characterized by either normal/abnormal insulin secretion or function. It is considered a “modern day epidemic” and is rightly recognized as a global public health issue. The remedies available in modern system of medicine for the treatment of diabetic patients have been focused on dietary management of obesity and to improve insulin sensitivity, Sulfonylurea to enhance insulin secretion, metformin to inhibit hepatic glucose output, and acarbose to inhibit or reduce the rate of glucose absorption from the gut. Although treatment with highly active thiazolidinedione (TZD) class of drugs has significantly improved the clinical situation, but suffers with adverse side effects of hepatotoxicity, weight gain, edema and high rates of secondary failure. Current therapies to prevent diabetes mellitus (T2DM) have not kept pace with the disease's progression. The alarming situation emphasized the need to explore, evaluate and identify some new synthetic molecules with antidiabetic property have become one of the major objectives of present day diabetic research.